Sweet Little Girl
by Cha Mirthan
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Madara yang mesum jatuh hati pada putrinya yang sangat polos? "Ahh ahh papa!"/"Sst papa akan menginginkanmu"


_Belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Warning!!!**

Cerita ini sudah aku upload di wattpad atas akun **ChaMirthan**

Cerita sama hanya nama dan sebutan tokoh yang berbeda

 **Mature Content 21**

 **Uchiha Madara x Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar gadisku. Kulihat ia berbaring meringkuk memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Lihatlah betapa manisnya dia. Tubuh mungil dengan kulit sehalus sutra. Wajahnya menggemaskan dengan mata bulat besar dan hidung kecil. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yg mungil dan merah alami itu. Aku tidak pernah bosan melahapnya, apalagi ketika ia bermanja sambil mengucap kata 'papa'. Ya, dia putriku Uchiha Sakura.

Empat belas tahun yg lalu aku menemukannya di pinggiran gedung kosong. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan menggigil di dalam keranjang rotan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku membawanya pulang bersamaku.

Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan penurut. Aku selalu memanjakan dan memberikan kasih sayang, tapi tidak sebagai orang tua terhadap anak melainkan pria pada gadisnya.

Kudekati ranjang merah mudanya lalu kutarik perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Walaupun Sakura masih berusia empat belas tahun tapi tubuhnya sudah tumbuh dengan baik.Payudaranya besar dan ranum, begitu pula pantatnya sangat menggiurkan. Mungkin karena aku selalu memijatnya diam-diam setiap malam. Entahlah.

Kuusap kakinya naik turun dengan lembut lalu semakin ke atas menuju pahanya. Betapa halus dan menggodanya kulit putriku. Mulai kusingkap gaun tidur Sakura dan kuremas pantatnya. Awalnya kuremas perlahan namun lama-lama menjadi remasan agresif.

Kulihat Sakura mengerang sebentar terganggu dengan perbuatanku lalu tidur kembali. 'Aargh betapa menggemaskannya gadis kecilku ini' batinku. Aku memang selalu menjaga kepolosan Sakura. Aku tidak menyekolahkannya seperti anak-anak yang lain melainkan home schooling. Semua barang-barang Sakura selalu aku yang memilihkan, bahkan barang pribadi sekalipun.

Kuturunkan perlahan celana dalam tipis Sakura. Terpampanglah vagina merah mudanya yang mulus dan tembam. Bibir vaginanya sangat mungil hingga aku ingin melebarkannya sekarang juga.

Dengan jahil aku sentuh bibir vaginanya dan kutekan-tekan lembut dengan jari telunjukku. Lama-lama aku gemas dan mulai aku gesek memutar, semakin lama semakin kupercepat gesekkanku. Tubuh Sakura mulai gelisah menerima sentuhan dariku di vaginanya. Cairan bening mulai meleleh dari lubang sempitnya.

"Nghhh ahh ahh ugh". Kupandangi wajah Sakura yang semakin gelisah. Dahinya mengernyit dan bibirnya terbuka kecil sambil terus mendesah lirih.

Cairan Sakura meleleh semakin banyak tak ayal semakin menggodaku. Kuusap cairan bening itu dan kujilati jari-jariku. Rasanya manis dan memabukkan.

Tak hanya sampai di situ, kudekatkan bibirku ke bibir vaginanya. Kutiup-tiup lalu kuhujami dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Bunyi kecupan membuat kegiatan ini semakin panas.

Bibir vagina Sakura mulai berkedut-kedut kecil mengundangku untuk menyentuhnya. Kujulurkan lidahku untuk menggodanya. Kutusuk-tusuk dengan kuat lubang vaginanya dengan lidahku. Desahan Sakura semakin kuat seakan menyemangatiku.

"Aghh Uhh Ahh Ahh"

Kujilati klitoris Sakura dan kugigit-gigit kecil. Pantat Sakura semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Aku tau gadis kecilku akan mencapai puncak. Kusedot kuat bibir vaginanya terus menerus dengan rakus seperti orang kehausan.

"Ahh Ahh Kyaaaah". Betapa menggodanyanya gadisku ketika meraih puncak. Tubuhnya melengkung indah dan bergetar. Terus kujilati dan kutelan cairan cintanya. Takkan kubiarkan setetespun terlewat.

Sakura membuka mata dengan tubuh masih bergetar. Kuusap dahinya yang penuh keringat lalu kukecup dengan sayang. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan matanya sayu.

"Pa-papa? Uhh". Sakura masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi tubuhnya lemas luar biasa dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketakutan.

"Sstt tidurlah sayang, papa akan menjagamu." Kuusap lembut pipinya.

"Tubuh Saku kenapa lemas sekali? Dan bagian bawah Saku terasa aneh dan panas. Apa Saku mengompol lagi?" tanya Sakura hampir menangis.

Oh gadis kecilku yang polos. Bagaimana kamu tidak lemas setelah mengalami orgasme, sayang. Wajar dia belum tau, dia hanya tau jika dia mengompol. Jawaban yang selalu kuberikan setelah aku mengerjainya seperti malam-malam belakangan ini.

"Sstt tidak apa-apa sayang. Wajar karena kau sudah memasuki masa remaja. Papa bangga padamu."

"Ugh, tapi Saku malu. Maafkan Saku, papa." Air matanya sudah akan tumpah.

"Sayang dengarkan papa. Papa tidak akan marah padamu. Papa malah senang melihatnya. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sempurna nantinya." Aku terus mencoba menenangkannya. "Tapi hanya untuk papa" batinku.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. Dia lalu berbalik menghadapku. "Saku sangat menyayangi papa." Ucapnya tulus lalu memelukku.

"Papa lebih menyayangimu, sayang."

"Papa, tolong gendong Saku ke kamar mandi. Saku harus membersihkan ini." Sakura tertunduk malu sambil menutup kemaluannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika celana dalamnya berada di pahanya.

"Biarkan papa yang melakukannya, kau tunggu saja di sini." Aku mulai bangkit.

"Tidak, biar Saku sendiri. Saku sudah besar." Pintanya sambil merengek.

"Baiklah, sini papa gendong."

Kugendong Sakura menuju kamar mandi. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku, dia masih terlihat lemas. Kududukan dia di atas wastafel.

"Papa, dudukkan Saku di closet saja."

"Diamlah sayang, biar papa yang membersihkanmu. Kau masih sangat lemah untuk bergerak." Sakura diam dan mengangguk.

"Buka kakimu sayang." Ucapku lembut.

"Tapi pa, Saku malu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa malu sayang? Kau tidak perlu malu di depan papa." Kuusap pipinya lalu kuangkat kakinya agar mengangkang diatas wastafel. Celananya sudah aku simpan di saku celanaku.

Aku meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan di depanku. Area bibir vaginanya terlihat memerah karena ulahku tadi. Klitorisnya juga masih membengkak. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul lagi di keplakau. Kuambil washlap lalu membasahinya dengan air hangat. Kubersihkan terlebih dahulu semua area kemaluannya lalu ku keringkan dengan handuk.

"Papa, apa sudah selesai?" Sakura bertanya dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Bagian dalammu juga harus dikeringkan agar kau tidak sakit." Sakura hanya mengangguk polos.

Kuusap naik turun bibir vaginanya sebelum kumasukan jari telunjukku, hanya sedalam dua buku jari. Sakura menjerit kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Ugh pa-papa? apa yang papa lakukan?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatapku kebingungan.

"Di dalam sini masih basah sayang. Papa harus mengeringkannya juga. Lihatlah ini!" Kukorek-korek dinding vagina Sakura yang basah lalu kutunjukan padanya. Tubuh Sakura tersentak dan mendesah keras.

"Kyaahh papa!" Aku menahan senyum mendengar suaranya.

"Kau sudah lihat kan, sayang? Sekarang biarkan papa 'melakukannya' dengan lembut." Sakura mengangguk pasrah membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Kumasukan lagi jariku hingga mentok lalu ku diamkan. Jariku rasanya terjepit rapat di dalam vagina Sakura. Kuamati wajahnya yang mengernyit sambil menutup mata. "Sa-sakit."

"Sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit."

Kutarik jariku lalu kumasukkan, maju mundur terus menerus. Tidak membuat vagina Sakura kering malah kembali basah dengan keluarnya banyak lendir. Tentu saja memang ini tujuannku dari awal. Melihatnya terangsang dalam keadaan sadar akan lebih menggairahkan.

"Ahh ahh ugh papa ahh." Terus kuperhatikan wajah Sakura tanpa mengurangi kecepatan jariku. Mulut Sakura terbuka sedikit dan lidahnya sedikit menjulur. Betapa cantiknya wajah Sakura saat terangsang seperti ini.

Tangan Sakura mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dan kepalanya menengadah sambil terus mendesah.

"Aghh papa berhen- ahh! Uhh ah pa-pa! Kemaluan ahh Saku terasa ahh aneh." Perkataan Sakura tidak sesuai dengan respon tubuhnya. Kakinya semakin mengangkang lebar. Kutambahkan aksiku dengan menggosok klitorisnya. Ia semakin menjerit keenakan. Jariku semakin dihisap kuat oleh vaginanya.

"Aahhh papa ahh. Saku mau pipis lagi ahh. Papa! Kyaahh!" Kucubit keras klitoris Sakura hingga membuatnya mencapai puncak, tubuhnya melengkung dan bergetar hebat. Tetap kugerakkan jariku agar orgasmenya tidak berhenti. Matanya terpejam dan lidahnya sedikit menjulur penuh kenikmatan. Setelah beberapa menit kutarik jariku lalu kuhisap bersih. Bibir vaginanya berkedut kelaparan seperti meminta segera kumasuki.

Kurengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dan kuusap punggungnya yang masih bergetar. "Papa, kemaluan Saku rasanya aneh. Seperti ingin pipis terus, tapi rasanya sangat melegakan saat keluar. Dan rasanya sekarang sangat panas." Sakura merengek. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Akan papa dinginkan." Kurendahkan tubuhku lalu kutiup pelan bibir vagina Sakura.

"Apa masih panas, sayang?" Sakura hanya mengangguk malu. Kutiup lagi vaginanya lalu kukecup dan kulumat beberapa kali. Sakura mendesah lirih.

"Itu berarti vagina kecilmu itu terangsang, sayang." Sakura memerah malu saat aku mengatakan 'vagina'.

"Te-terangsang?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Iya, terangsang. Itu artinya vagina kecilmu ini minta dimasuki." Sakura semakin terlihat bingung. Oh gadis polosku yang malang. Lalu ku ambil cermin kecil yang ada di kamar mandi lalu ku arahkan ke depan vaginanya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Lihatlah, sayang. Vagina kecilmu berkedut kelaparan. Itu berarti meminta untuk dimasuki." Pipi tembam Sakura memerah seperti tomat melihat kemaluaanya sendiri. Apalagi sedikit terbuka dan berkedut-kedut. Kumasukkan setengah jariku lagi dan dihisap-hisap kuat oleh dinding vagina Sakura, menariknya agar semakin dalam.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, papa?" Tanya Sakura hendak menangis.

"Tentu, sayang. Tapi kita harus memberinya sesuatu agar tak berkedut lagi." Aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang mengangguk takut.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu sebentar." Sakura menurut dan kurogoh saku celanaku. Kukeluarkan vibrator merah muda seukuran kelingking lalu kumasukan perlahan ke dalam vaginanya. Sakura melenguh merasakan benda asing memasukinya.

"Sudah selesai. Buka matamu, sayang."

"Apa yang papa masukkan? Rasanya sesak sekali" Sakura mengusap perut bawahnya.

"Itu untuk menenangkan vaginamu yg kelaparan sayang. Sekarang ayo tidur lagi." Kugendong kembali Sakura dan kurebahkan diranjang. Ia tampak kelelahan. Kupakaikan celana dalam baru untuknya lalu kuselimuti.

Kulihat remot kontrol ditanganku lalu kukantongi kembali. Gadis kecilku butuh istirahat.

"Tidurlah. Papa akan menjagamu di sini." Sakura mengangguk dan memejamkan mata.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menerkam Sakura tapi aku tidak ingin memaksanya. Akan kutunggu hingga ia juga menginginkanku. Aku hanya perlu memancing gairahnya perlahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhanku.

Aku merasa gila mencintai putri kecilku sendiri

End?


End file.
